


Mirror

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Wait- you are real?Asked by delirious-comfort back at tumblr“You are not the first one I find.” The blonde admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. The power inside of her seemed to get stronger as she spoke and Regina found herself licking her lips, wondering how that woman had the power of kings and Queens even if she couldn’t look more mundane. “Werewolves, talking puppets… you guys seem to be everywhere.”





	Mirror

_Wait- you are real?_

The words were said in a whisper, but not fearful as Regina tilted her head from her own end of the mirror, peering at what she could see behind the blonde woman that was looking at her, apparently able to see her. A bed, some furniture, what seemed to be a couple of still unopen boxes. What made her focus again on the other woman was the green on her eyes, the way they were looking at her, lips still parted and not a linking of worry on her expression.

Which was impossible, no one outside the Enchanted Realm should be able to see her. The thought made her close her disembodied hands, turning them into fists. Despite wanting to look down, the pain of her nails against her skin real but not really, she knew she wouldn’t be able to see if she dared to look away, down at the misty darkness that had been her only home since she had been cursed: glass and lighting surrounding her body until nothing of it was left.

Focusing again on the blonde woman that was still eyeing her, Regina narrowed her eyes at her, trying to sense something, anything, inside of her. Magic, power. She came back to her senses when she felt the sudden gasp of the blonde around her, apparently able to feel the magical scrutiny Regina was using. The only thing she was able to use and project from her side of the mirror after all.

That, and her voice but after so long without anyone to speak to her vocal chords felt brittle and sore.

However, as the blonde rose one hand towards her, apparently wanting to see if she was indeed real and not a painting or drawing behind the glass -Regina had already experienced that a couple of times- the brunette managed to channel enough of that royalty she had gotten to taste once. Before her mother had interfered again, before she had forced her to take magical lessons that only blackened her heart more until she couldn’t keep on walking that path; Daniel’s eyes what had guided her as she tried to push her mother inside one of those mirrors, hoping, wishing, for her to be freed from her influence, unable to keep on going.

Her mother had, of course, realized what she wanted to do before she even knew if she was strong enough to do it and so, as Regina took a step towards her, she stepped away, a hex on her lips.

“I am real.” Her words surprised her. After the years and years spent there, carried away to different realms, sometimes being close to getting freed but not really, she rarely explained herself any further.  Her vocal chords felt brittle and dusty but they didn’t hurt when she swallowed. Another human motion she still kept.

The blonde, early twenties perhaps if Regina was still able to recognize ages correctly, bit down on her bottom lip, apparently thoughtful. She didn’t seem like a sorceress, Regina found herself thinking: the way she wore, the lack of any amulets around her neck, told her more than enough. However, now that she focused on her with the blonde not playing that much of close attention than before, she could feel something pulsing beneath her skin. A kind of magic ancient and stronger than Regina had seen in a long long time.

The realization made her chest and hands prickle; her hands raising even if she didn’t truly have them visible, and pressing themselves against the cold wall of glass that separated her from those who looked at her from the other side.

“You don’t seem surprised.” She surmised after a couple of minutes and, despite the sudden anxious feeling of “what if” that was beginning to fill her chest, she managed to keep her voice steady, poised, just as she had been taught.

The blonde let out a small lopsided smirk and shrugged before dropping her own hands, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she, barely, just barely, glanced at her right, at something that from Regina’s own angle merely felt like darkness.

“Of having someone trapped into my bedroom mirror? No, not really.”

Her voice was soft but to the point, holding an edge that spoke of resolutions and ideas as well as strength in a way that made Regina curious, the purple spark inside of her slowly reawakening as the woman run a hand down her own locks, the disarray it left on its wake charming enough for Regina to let out the same lopsided smirk.

“You are not the first one I find.” The blonde admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. The power inside of her seemed to get stronger as she spoke and Regina found herself licking her lips, wondering how that woman had the power of kings and Queens even if she couldn’t look more mundane. “Werewolves, talking puppets… you guys seem to be everywhere.”

“Who are you then?” The question came out of her lips, bubbling and unedited, vowels thick with a type of magic she had spent centuries unable to feel or use. She felt the link there, inside the woman, towards herself, getting stronger with each passing minute.

The blonde tilted her head at that, a flash of worry twinkling inside her eyes before it disappeared, green darkening slightly as she parted her lips again, tongue peeking between them.

“I’m Emma Swan.” The blonde, Emma, let her arms fell, limp at both sides of her body. “I don’t have any other answer for that.”

Regina smiled at that, at the straightforwardness the blonde presented and, raising her fog-covered hands again she let grazed the glass surface with them, realizing, with a jolt, that they felt more real than before, more present.

“Pleasure to meet you Emma. I’m Regina Mills.”

Perhaps, she thought, she could dare to hope.


End file.
